User blog:WoTee129/Invasion Theories and Predictions
I have already stated several of my theories, but I have many more. Invasion intrigues me. At first I was staunchly against it, then I began to think and liked it a lot, though still felt apprehensive. Now, I've thought about a little more, and if I'm right, then I could not have chosen a better direction for Young Justice. My theories are as follows. #Invasion will feature a dual plot line: one in this future, and one back in 2011. This future is meant as a future-gone-wrong scenario, and will eventually be negated by events in the 2011 plot line. Season three will continue from there. #What bothered me most for a long while was the question of 'why now?' We've only completed one season, the current cast is still barely solidified, and there is much characterization yet for all the characters. Why change the show up so drastically now? This kind of plot seems more appropriate for season four or five. But if I'm right, then there is a reason. If this 2016 is negated, and season three continues on in 2011, then from then on for many seasons we will be able to compare how events play out in those subsequent seasons to how events played out in this Invasion timeline. Some things will be radically different, some things might be the same, and either way it will be more than intriguing to see how it all plays out. #The other major question that plagues me is one that I don't yet have an answer to, and to which I won't have until Weisman and Vietti choose to tell us. What happened exactly to cause this screwed up future? In 2016 it seems that at least the Krolotean invasion is already well under way, but more races are said to come later on in the season. And in one of the Invasion trailers, Robin (Dick Grayson, but it sounds like the 13 year old version) says: "The bomb was of alien origin. Where did it come from?" This one, provides evidence of my dual plot line theory, and two, offers a hint to my original question. But other than that, your guess is as good as mine on this one. We'll just have to wait and see. #I'm very sorry. Wally and Artemis are dead. We know something happened to them simply because we did not see them in Happy New Year!, making it almost a certainty that they are no longer allied with the Justice League and the Team. But neither would they have turned evil, and I don't see them going rogue, at least not together. It is my belief, then, that they are both dead, that they in fact died together. I have been wrong before, though, and it is very possible that I am now. I have no real evidence on this fact. But, I'm also not done yet. The reasons they died are one, to let us know with absolute certainty that this future will be negated (Weisman and Vietti have no problem killing off characters, but I doubt that they would kill off two at once, or not allow us to actually see it), and two, to create a contrast between the Spitfire relationship and the Supermartian relationship. In season one, M'gann and Conner seemed perfect for each other. From the first episode, it was obvious that they had the hots for each other, and they got it off relatively early. From there, they had a pretty stable relationship. Wally and Artemis, on the other hand, had a purely antagonistic relationship with each other from the first moment they met. At first, the only hints we got of a future relationship between the two was third party forshadow, but they soon began to show hints of attraction. However, their relationship stayed that predominantly of a brother and sister for most of the season, until they kissed in the season finale. So, to recap, M'gann and Conner hit it off immediately due to premature attractions, while Artemis and Wally took months to establish a strong bond. Anyone seeing a pattern, yet? Well, regardless, the point, and Weisman and Vietti's point, is that while M'gann and Conner seemed perfect for each other, their relationship began to early and on a foundation mostly of hormones, thus it was actually unstable, while Artemis and Wally, though at first they were at odds, established a rock solid relationship before they became a couple. This is why M'gann and Conner broke up, and why Artemis and Wally died together. I don't know about you, but to me, this is beautiful. #This one could perhaps be seen as a spoiler, though many people already know it. ALERT Aqualad was seen in leaked photos as wearing a Mass Effect-type suit, one that I now realize is Black Manta-style. Aqualad has joined his father, and he is the fallen soul that Nightwing will try to save in Salvage. #I before held the theory that Superboy would die at the end of season one. Obviously that did not happen. In fact, no one died, unless you count Kent Nelson, and I don't. However, now I realize that it was the premise of my theory that was flawed, and perhaps not the theory itself. Perhaps. You see, the actual specifications were that since Superboy's origins were connected to the Light, he was irrevocably tied in with the Light as a plot thread and would meet his death when the Light was defeated. I just assumed that the Light would be defeated at the end of season one, and that was the weak link in my theory. But now I am reinstating this theory, and holding to it. Superboy had a "late" birth (he first opened his eyes when he was biologically sixteen), and so he will have an early death. His death makes sense structurally. If any of my theories are unclear or inadequately supported, or if you disagree with any of them, then I will be happy to explain my reasoning further or debate with you on any points. I am also likely to update this post and my theories at any time, and to even add new theories and predictions. Enjoy! Category:Blog posts